


Fighting Batons

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Digital Art, Manipulations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulation of Fiona fighting "D.B." in prison.  (Spoilers for 6.02.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Batons

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** tyranny / rebellion
> 
> Texture from unpresented @ LJ and screencaps from pretty_boxes @ LJ. I used techniques from [this tutorial.](http://abduzeedo.com/super-cool-watercolor-effect-10-steps-photoshop)


End file.
